


Reunion

by porlmethyst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, i had an idea, if you cry i'm sorry, oh boy what a reunion, oh my god help me larsadie is my life now, pretty cute stuff happens, this is probably bad but i was low key in a rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porlmethyst/pseuds/porlmethyst
Summary: After two months on Homeworld, Lars and the Off Colour gems found an alternate route to get back to earth. Steven then realizes that Lars and Sadie must reunite and have a reunion, a reunion that neither Steven, or the gems are prepared for.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Post Wanted. This story takes place two months after Steven reunite with the gems, and told them everything that had happened. Basically, I saw an opportunity, and I took it. Also sorry if the gems and off colours are shoved out of the story a little, I tried to make the focus of the story about Lars and Sadie's reunion as much as possible. I hope you like this fic as much as I do! Remember to leave tips for next time if you have any, or if you just want to comment on this work! Enjoy!

It had been nearly two months since Steven left Lars with the Off Colours on Homeworld to find a different route to get back on earth. Steven had been checking on them every so often to see how they were doing navigating Homeworld, but everything was alright now. The last time Steven visited them, they had found a spaceship, and stole it to go back to earth. Steven hadn't seen Lars since then, but now there they were. The spaceship came from the sky and slowly descended towards the beach. Steven loudly alerted the other gems.

 

"Guys! They're here! They've come home!"

 

Steven, Connie, and the crystal gems ran out to the shore, to see a red spaceship resting on the shore, giving Steven and the others time to have a quick conversation.

 

"Okay, now remember, there's eleven gems on that ship, I guess if you count Fluorite being a fusion of six of them, and Rhodonite being a fusion of two of them. Rutile has two gems conjoined together, but I guess since each gem is their own being I'm gonna count them as two. Then there's Padparadscha being a Sapphire, and then there's Lars, who's now pink." Steven told them. "Did you get all that?"

 

"Yes Steven, we know," Pearl reminded him as she stood next to the others. " I mean, eleven new gems coming to earth and actually staying here! With us! Just the thought of it is a little overwhelming don't you think?"

 

"Trust me, it is. But I'm excited! Aren't you guys?"

 

They smiled and nodded in agreement, and just as that happened, the door to the spaceship opened making a hissing noise, and the eleven gems Steven talked about emerged from the spaceship. Steven gasped as he saw them approach, but smiled from ear to ear as he saw them with happy expressions as they examined their new home.

 

"Oh my! I predict earth will be a lovely place!" Padparadscha spoke in a cheerful voice. "There will be no robonoids, and we won't have to hide anymore! We can be free! How fantastic!"

 

"Guys! You're back!" Steven ran over to them and hugged them.

 

"Hello Steven!" Rutile giggled while being hugged by Steven. "We're so happy you've made it home safely!"

 

"I think I'm getting used to being on earth already." Fluorite said in a slow voice, but Steven could hear the happiness deep down, and smiled.

 

"Hey, where's Lars?" Steven asked as he looked behind the others.

 

"Hey, Steven!"

 

Steven looked up, and saw Lars peek out from on top of Fluorite, who Lars was sitting upon. Fluorite placed him down, and Steven and Lars ran to each other.

 

"Lars! Oh man I'm so glad you're okay!" Steven hugged him. "Are you and the other gems alright?"

 

"Yup! We all made it here safely!" Lars smiled. "Now I think I know what you're wondering. How in the world did we get this spaceship? Well, Steven it was actually Rutile's idea. After walking and hiding for a few days we finally came across this big gem building. Rutile suggested we go in, since there was a chance we'd be safer from the robonoids. So we busted the door open and we found a ton of ships! We snuck on and the others worked the ship and we flew home!" Lars beamed. "Pretty great, right?"

 

"Lars, that's amazing! I'm so glad you and the others are back!"

 

Steven turned around and saw Garnet approach Rhodonite. Rhodonite turned, and the two made contact for the first time, and had shocked expressions on their faces. Garnet removed her visor and spoke first.

 

"You look,"

 

"Like me." Rhodonite finished as the two caught each other's contagious smile. The two started to snicker, as they figured out the other was a love fusion.

 

"Okay okay, who are you made of?" Rhodonite asked blushing, barely keeping it together.

 

"A Ruby and a Sapphire," Garnet chuckled as she put a hand over her face to hide her obvious snickering. "and you?"

 

"A Ruby and a Pearl." Rhodonite looked up at Garnet to see her grinning at her. The two started laughing quietly and gave the other a hug. Rhodonite sighed and whispered. "It's good to see you."

 

"It's good to see you too," Garnet hugged her back.

 

"Now!" Rhodonite spoke more loudly as her and Garnet walked over to the temple. "Tell me! How did you two meet?"

 

"Well," Garnet smiled as she walked with her new friend. "It was over 5750 years ago..."

 

Steven smiled. _"Those two will get along just fine,"_ He looked around and saw Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie talking to the other off colours. Lars came up and approached from behind him and ruffled his hair.

 

"Man, what a journey, huh Steven?"

 

"Tell me about it!"

 

"I'm just glad I'm back home. Being in space was awful! Anyways, I guess I'll be heading home now. My parents will be shocked to see me I guess."

 

Steven thought for a moment. _"Gosh, Lars was gone for so long, I hope his parents are doing okay, and also the cool kids. I bet they'll be dying to know what happened to him. Oh and Sadie too. Gee, she must be worried sick, I know how much she cares about him, and how much Lars cares about her too!"_ Steven froze. He had never been hit with realization so hard in his life. He gasped and looked to find Lars, but he couldn't see him. "Lars!" Steven called out for him.

 

"Steven? I'm right behind—"

 

"Lars! I can't believe this!"

 

"Steven?" Lars asked. "Is everything al—"

 

"You and Sadie have to reunite right now!"

 

Lars blushed. "M-Me and—"

 

"Lars, don't you see? Sadie hasn't seen you in almost two months! Oh my gosh, the look on her face when I told her what happened to you! I even mentioned the part where I healed you, and how you were brought back to life, and she was still broken up about it!" Steven said to him in a loud voice. He breathed in and exhaled. He toned down the volume of his voice, realizing it came out louder than he meant to and spoke. "Man, it was actually really sad. She ran off after that. I haven't seen her since then."

 

"Sadie."

 

Steven looked at the emotion in Lars' face. He showed deep concern for her, and all that Lars cared about in that moment was Sadie, and Steven could tell, it was radiating off his face. Steven then realized that he could do something about it.

 

"That's it. I'm calling her up." Steven spoke taking his phone out from his back pocket, dialling Sadie's number as quick as he could. "You two need to reunite immediately."

 

"Wait what now?!" Lars asked surprised. "Steven wait—"

 

"Lars, why would I wait when you could tell her that you're okay?"

 

"No, you don't understand." Lars spoke more softly. "You see, when I was still in space, I imagined how it would be like if we got home. My mom and dad would be there, my friends, and even Sadie. I knew she would be upset, Steven, but one thing I didn't plan was my death. Now she's all broken up because of me when she shouldn't be! I'm not worth crying over like that. I don't know how she'll react seeing me now, and she'll probably even hate me more when I tell her what I feel."

 

Steven was confused. "What you _feel_?"

 

Darn it, Lars couldn't avoid Steven's question, and lying was no good either. So he told Steven what he planned to tell Sadie. He sighed and spoke. "Sadie Miller, I think... I think I'm in love with you."

 

Steven gasped and started giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh Lars! That'll be amazing! You should tell her that! But why are you afraid to say it to her?"

 

"After all the bad things I've done to her, and after everything I put her through, I'm pretty sure she's had it with me. Don't you think?"

 

"If she spent a whole 5 minutes sobbing for you, and her locking herself up in her house for a long time, in my opinion, I'd say she feels the same way you do to her."

 

"Are you sure? I mean there's a bunch of other things I want to talk to her about, and I'm really nervous about opening up."

 

"Lars," Steven put his hand on Lars' chest. "It'll be okay. I'm sure she's nervous too. Just give it a chance."

 

Lars breathed in and out. "Okay. Yeah. O-Okay."

 

Steven finished entering the rest of Sadie's number in his phone and pressed the call button. As he could hear the call pending, Lars felt a little sick, but reassured himself that everything would be okay. The call on Steven's phone pended for a while now, and he thought for sure he would be redirected to voicemail. But sure enough...

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hello, Sadie?"

 

"Steven?"

 

"Hi, oh my gosh, you haven't been answering all my other previous calls. Are you alright?" Steven asked worried.

 

"Yeah I guess so." Sadie sounded tired. "I got sick two weeks ago, so I stayed home even longer. I guess I'm better physically, and I was aiming to leave the house today, but..."

 

"But what?" Steven asked, as he felt Lars lean into him a little closer to hear what Sadie was going to say.

 

"I knocked over a book on the table, and a bunch of photos fell out. I picked them up, and I turned them over and they..."

 

Steven paused for a moment, as Lars held in his breath, waiting for Sadie to finish her sentence. "Sadie?" Steven finally asked.

 

"They were pictures of me and Lars at Beachapalooza. That same year you and the gems were performing? We had a fun evening planned afterward too. We went to the performance, got drinks, watched the fireworks, and I wanted to make some memories that evening, so I brought a camera. We took some pictures of the fireworks, some of us next to each other, and we even acted silly and took pictures of our drinks. We took loads of pictures that night. Yeah. We made tons of memories together. I... just wish we would've made more..." Sadie gasped and let out a sob louder than expected. "Oh god..." She spoke in between breaths. Lars took the phone from Steven and pressed it up against his ear so he could hear her better. Her sobs were so clear, it felt as if she was right next to him. But she wasn't. This was all his fault wasn't it? Tears pricked his eyes as he heard a few more of her sobs. He gave the phone back to Steven, who put the phone up against his ear again. "Steven I'm so sorry." Sadie apologized. "I'll leave you now."

 

"No, wait. I need to ask you something."

 

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

 

"Can... can you come down by the beach? I know you're probably not feeling up for it," Steven spoke as he turned to looked up at Lars. "But I think you'll feel a lot better once you're down here. So what do you say?"

 

There was a moment of silence, and Lars nervously awaited her answer.

 

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes to freshen up."

 

"Alright. I'll come by your place in about 10 minutes?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Okay, bye."

 

Steven hung up the phone, and turned to Lars, who felt really bad. "Lars? Are you okay?"

 

"I never realized how much she's hurting." Lars said in a low voice. "This is all my fault, I have to make it right."

 

"I'll go get her now." Steven said as he started heading towards the city. "You wait here, I'll be back soon."

 

"Alright."

 

Lars watched Steven leave, and saw him get farther and farther from him by the second. Before he knew it, Steven was out of sight. In about 10 minutes, Steven would be back with Sadie. He would have to tell her everything that had happened when he left. He knew how important his death was, he was immortal now, and that was a serious matter he needed to discuss with her. Then would come the moment he would have never dreamed of telling her. _"Oh man,"_ Lars thought to himself as he felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. _"I'm doomed."_ Lars zoned out from his head for a brief moment to escape all the sudden nervousness he would have to face soon, and then realized that there wasn't any chatter being caused by the gems anymore. He finally looked up and saw that they were already staring at him, already hearing most of the conversation. "This is a nightmare! This conversation will never work out!"

 

The off colours looked at each other, and Fluorite spoke. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end, Lars. For both of you."

 

"Yeah," Connie spoke after a while. "I mean, it's not like she hates you or anything."

 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lars buried his face in his sweaty palms. "I left her on the ship, when she needed me most and I just ran. Now she's coming here, and she doesn't even know that I've come home. I miss her a lot, and the thought of her coming here is getting me all worked up."

 

"So, your point is?"

 

"I... guess I'm just nervous seeing her again after everything that happened." Lars finished. "I mean, reunion's are emotional, right? I don't think I'll be able to handle it, especially if it's her."

 

"You'll be fine, trust me!" Connie spoke unwavering. "As soon as you see her, it'll be way easier to talk to her."

 

"I hope so." Lars looked on at the outstretched sand which lead to the city. He stared for a moment and turned back to the others. "You'll be here, right?"

 

Everyone glanced back at each other with the same expression. "Actually," Connie began.

 

"Nah." Amethyst spoke loudly. "This is your reunion dude, for your girl! We're not gonna be apart of this, only you two are. We'll be inside the temple, I think. Out of your hair, and no distractions," Amethyst spoke proudly. "Plus I think you'll do better if we weren't watching, huh?"

 

The other gems were surprised, especially Pearl. She smiled and rested her hand on Amethyst's purple mane.

 

"Well, Amethyst," Pearl started. "That certainly is one way to put it."

 

Lars smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."

 

Rutile smiled as she looked down at Lars. Lars was going to reunite with Sadie, they would talk, and it would be great. All was well. Until one of the twins saw movement from the corner of her eye. Both twins turned and saw Steven who was with Sadie, walking closer to the shore as he covered her eyes. The twins let out a small gasp as they looked at each other in shock. They went over to Lars and covered his eyes as well, so he wouldn't notice Sadie before everyone else. "O-Oh my! Have you ever noticed how amazing this yellow stuff on the beach is?" One of the twins spoke trying to play it cool. "Yeah!" The other twin spoke. It's feels so relaxing!"

 

The other gems gave Rutile a confused look until Rutile motioned that Steven and Sadie were coming. The gems were about to speak, but before they could get the chance, Lars piped up first. "Hello? What's happening? I don't think there's a reason to cover my eyes!"

 

"Of course not!" Connie spoke trying to play along. She turned to Steven, and nodded at him, which Steven then nodded at Rutile, who received the message. "Which is why we'll remove them from you're eyes in a few seconds!"

 

"Steven, what's the reason for covering my eyes?" Sadie asked Steven.

 

"No reason, Sadie!" Steven spoke loud enough so that Rutile could hear him. "Which is why I'm going to remove my hands right... now!"

 

Steven lifted his hands off of Sadie, as Rutile did the same to Lars. Examining her surroundings a bit, Sadie knew she was on the shore. She didn't know what she was looking at, until her eyes landed on someone. Her eyes wouldn't budge at all, as if they were frozen in place. Sadie felt something erupt in her, but she couldn't tell what it was. She couldn't speak, and she couldn't blink. There was only one thing on her mind in that very moment. Or more like one person on her mind. The person who always made her laugh, the person who was always there for her, the person who she was proud to call her closest friend, and, as she referred to him secretly, the person that she secretly loved. "Lars." Sadie spoke barely above a whisper as she started heading over to him. Lars could barely process what was happening, it all went by so quickly. But his instinct told him to go to her, so he did. More determined than ever to meet with the person they had wanted to see so badly, Lars and Sadie began to run, as they felt tears sting their eyes the closer they got to the other. It felt like ages, but at long last, they finally met in the middle. Just the two of them. Sadie was beyond shocked, and everything felt clouded in her brain. She could only mouth out one single word. "L-Lars?"

 

"Sadie."

 

That voice. That voice that she so desperately wanted to here, was music to her ears. "Oh my god." Everything melted away in that instant. Everything she felt in those two months, completely gone. She let it out in a sob, completely breaking down on his shoulder as Lars continued to hold her close, refusing to let her go. "Everything's okay." Lars kept on whispering to her as she gasped for air. As Sadie weeped on his shoulder, Lars felt tears form in his eyes, and when he blinked they fell on top of Sadie. He sighed in relief and hugged her tighter. "It's okay. I-I'm here." Lars continued to try to grasp the fact that he was finally reunited with the person who he cared about the most. He recognized her scent, her touch, her voice, and he absolutely loved it. The gems watched from a short distance as Lars and Sadie continued to embrace each other. The off colours were speechless and looked on in awe, and the crystal gems had tears in their eyes, even Amethyst, who had been caught crying by Pearl, who smirked at her with tears in her own eyes.

 

"Oh," Pearl sniffed as she joked around with Amethyst. "Who're you looking at?"

 

"Hey!" Amethyst weakly smiled up at her. "No one told me to bring tissues!"

 

"I think there's a lot those two need to talk about." Connie said as she dried her tears with her shirt.

 

Steven went over to Connie and hugged her. She accepted his hug and the two shared a small bonding moment before Amethyst stepped in. "Okay you two, we already have enough tears in our eyes to fill a bath," she chuckled. "I don't think I can afford to cry this much anymore."

 

"C'mon, we should leave them be for now." Steven spoke as he dried his tears. "They have a lot to share."

 

The others walked in silence as they approached the temple. As soon as they went inside, however, every one started talking once again. "Garnet," Pearl squaked at her in surprise. "did you see that?"

 

"Of course I did." She adjusted her visor with a smile.

 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I need all the tissues right now." Amethyst said as she ran off to her room. She then came back with five enormous packages with tissue boxes in them.

 

"Hey! Whatever happened to sharing?" Pearl squeaked at her in a high voice.

 

"Guys, I'm trying to see what's happening!" Steven said as he peered through the blinds.

 

"Steven," Pearl said calmly. "Didn't we say we would leave them alone to talk?"

 

"Yes, but we never said we wouldn't watch." Steven grinned up at her. "Come on, you know you want to."

 

Pearl hesitated before Amethyst stepped in. "Steven, what you're doing is absolutely... amazing. Let's do it!" Amethyst flopped onto the cushion in front of her and laid down on her stomach, watching Lars and Sadie from the window. The others got comfortable and peered outside of the window, except for Pearl, who was still questioning if this was a good idea.

 

"Pearl, come on! You should watch it, it'll be like we're watching a romance movie! It's fun!" Steven told her.

 

After being told many times, Pearl finally gave in and sat down behind Amethyst. "Well, I guess I'll give it a try."

 

"Everyone!" Steven whispered. It's happening! I've waited for this moment for a long time. Amethyst, you have the tissues, right?"

 

"I've got it all covered." Amethyst smiled.

 

"Then we're totally ready for this."

 

* * *

 

 

After being wrapped in his arms for a while, Sadie let go, and looked up at Lars for the first time in a while. "Lars," she started while drying her soaked face. "we need to talk."

 

"Of course." Lars let go of her and sat down next to her.

 

"Lars, I need you to tell me everything that happened." Sadie asked while looking up at the orange tinted sky.

 

"Well," Lars started. "I was stuck on the spaceship after I ran and hid. Steven was with me, but I felt better knowing that I wasn't going to go to this gem planet alone. We got separated for a short while, and the next time I saw him, he was put on trial for all the bad stuff that his mother did, even though he didn't do it, he still claimed responsibility for all the bad stuff she's done. Things got heated real quick, and me and Steven found an opportunity to escape, so we did, or so we thought. There were these robonoids things that could detect gems, and we were being chased by them, but then we found these new gems who were hiding from them. But the robonoids found us. I tried to stop them, and I did, but... I ended up..."

 

"Dying." Sadie finished.

 

Lars turned to see Sadie in tears again. "Sadie..."

 

"When Steven came back home, I found out not that long after. I went to his house because I knew that you were stuck on the ship with Steven too. But he told me that there was no way for you to come back to earth, and he said that you..." Sadie felt her face become hot again. Tears stung in the back of her eyes, and at this point, crying hurt her so much.

 

"Sadie, are you—"

 

"I'm sorry. I just... can't really imagine the thought of you dying, and... for a second there I thought you weren't gonna come back."

 

"You don't need to be sorry for anything. I should be the one who's sorry. I'm so sorry I left you on the ship, and I'm very sorry for everything else I put you through." Lars looked out on the glimmering blue water. "I don't even know why you still hang around me sometimes."

 

"Lars," Sadie put her hand on his shoulder. "I want to hang out with you, and I want to be with you. I want to be your best friend. Don't you?"

 

"More than anything." Lars sighed.

 

They looked out at the orange and light pink sunset in front of them, as the sun changed the water a beautiful colour. They relaxed for a moment, and decided to take it all in. "So," Sadie spoke first, breaking the silence. "you're pink now, and you like, have magical powers, and you're immortal now, right?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I am." Lars answered her. "But sometimes I just wish I wasn't."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"Well think about it for a second. You don't age," he started as he looked into her eyes. "while everyone who you love and care about does, and when they die, you'll still be here..."

 

"... when all you want to do is have a normal life with the people you love and care about." Sadie finished as she finally met with Lars' eyes. The looked away and blushed.

 

"Look," Lars started, noting how his hand and Sadie's were remarkably close each other's, but he continued his sentence. "from personal experience, I think I can tell that we aren't normal people. We've been through things together that I had never even _dreamed_ of doing with another person. We've battled monsters, got stuck on a magical island for a couple of days, set half a city on fire, heck, I still can't believe that you put that much fire salt!"

 

Sadie smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did do a lot..."

 

"But that's what I'm saying! I want to keep on doing these amazing things with you, and... with all this time we have, I want to keep on doing it. Don't you want that?" Lars inched his hand closer to Sadie's.

 

"Of course I do, more than anything! Lars, you're my best friend in the whole world," Sadie slowly moved her hand closer to Lars' as well.

 

"I never want anything to get in the way of that." Lars stated as he felt their pinkies latch onto each other.

 

"Nothing ever could." Their hands were now interlocked with each other, and looked up at each other. "Maybe," Sadie started.

 

"we could be something... more?"

 

Sadie's eyes widened, and turned to Lars who was still holding her hand in his. "Lars?"

 

"Sadie, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, and even though I never knew how to say this properly, I'm just going to be completely honest and say what it is," he gripped her hand tightly. "Sadie, I think... I think I'm in love with you, and I think I've been feeling this way for a long time now. I'm super sorry if you don't feel the same way. But to me, I think you're beautiful, amazing, and the nicest girl ever, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." Lars finished, as he waited for Sadie's response.

 

"Lars..."

 

Lars looked up, and to his surprise, saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." Lars smiled back at her and took both her hands into his own. "I love you too, Lars." Tears poured down her cheeks once again. Lars saw this and smiled, and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

 

"Hey, you've cried enough today." Lars joked around with her, which caused her to smile. "Come here." Lars finally went in for it, and captured Sadie's lips in a kiss. Sadie accepted and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss in between them. A short moment later, they separated and touched heads, interlacing their fingers together.

 

"Hmm," Sadie smiled. "This is nice. I think I could get used to this. What about you?"

 

"For what it's worth, I'm just glad I'm able to be with you again." Lars smiled as Sadie rested her head against the nape of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my gosh!" Steven yelled from the inside of the temple. "That was even better than I expected! I can't believe it! It... it actually happened! Lars and Sadie are... a couple!"

 

"Should we go out to them?" Connie asked opening the front door.

 

Steven looked back at them, and saw how happy they were together. It was nice, too nice, and it would've been a crime to go over to them now. "Nah, that's okay. I want to be here with you guys!" Steven told the gems and the off colours. "Now let me tell you a little bit more about earth..."

 

* * *

 

 

Lars and Sadie spent a few more moments cuddled up next to each other on the shore. Everything felt so right, and it felt good to be this close and intimate with the person they had cared about for the longest time. After a while longer, Lars stood up. "Come on," he said as he helped her up. "let's get out of here. Want to watch a movie at my place?"

 

"Yeah, totally!" Sadie replied as she hugged Lars. The two started walking off the beach and headed towards the city. "Hey, Lars?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I can't wait to go on another adventure with you."

 

Lars smiled. He was happy to have Sadie, and Sadie was happy to have Lars. All was well. He hugged Sadie back.

 

"Me too."


End file.
